Desire
by NanaG
Summary: AU. The teacher believes the student must go his own way. The student believes he is already at home. Sephiroth/Cloud. Request fic for Anonymous. Warnings: submissive Cloud, dominant Sephiroth


Desire

Summary: The teacher believes the student must go his own way. The student believes he is already at home. Sephiroth/Cloud. Request fic for Anonymous.

Warnings: submissive Cloud, dominant Sephiroth

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters.

* * *

The boy was kneeling just like he had been five years ago. It wasn't really fair that Sephiroth never stopped treating him as a boy. He was a young man, still pretty and petite but none the less a man. He had turned eighteen this day, old enough to get married and tough and skilled enough to block and withstand the deadly swings and thrusts of Masamune for five full minutes. He had become a warrior in his own right, in fact one of the strongest in the land. The boy Sephiroth once took under his wing had turned into a man, but one thing had remained the same.

Cloud could be as stubborn as a mule. Though fiercely loyal and eager to please, the blond clung to Sephiroth as if his life depended on it, fought and lived for his master's acceptance and approval. Since the day a scrawny underfed youth wrapped in more of a rag than clothing knocked on the master swordsman's door, Cloud had only ever disobeyed Sephiroth twice. The first time was when he was told Sephiroth did not take on an apprentice. He'd collapsed on his knees and begged then. And when his prospective teacher told him to go away, he refused to believe that the door to his only hope was shutting in front of his very eyes. He had no home to go back to, no other dream to pursue but his dream of becoming a swordsman. He'd spent the whole night kneeling in front of the heartless door that remained closed, sobbing and begging. That stubbornness somehow intrigued Sephiroth enough to keep the boy around, to let him serve and learn.

The second disobedience puzzled Sephiroth more than anything. Cloud came to him because he wanted to become a respectable warrior, and Sephiroth could not understand why the youth would not leave his teacher. He had already learned everything he could from observing and sparring with Sephiroth. He would never develop the same strength, speed and grace as his teacher, but real combat experiences he could have if he joined the king's army. But when Sephiroth dismissed him from his apprenticeship, the boy would not go. He begged that his master should reconsider the decision, pleaded that he should be allowed to continue to serve Sephiroth, even though the silver haired man no longer wanted to teach him the art of swordplay.

Why would anyone prefer servitude to independence? It was a question that Sephiroth could find only a theoretical answer to. The deep-seated human need for submission was entirely lacking in his psychology. After all, it was his intense dislike of having to obey orders that made him quit his prestigious position as the General of the king's army. But that did not mean that Sephiroth disapproved of the human desire to submit. He was no idealist who believed that everyone must value their freedom and treat one another as equals. He wasn't interested in how others lived their lives, as long as he lived his in a way he wanted. Moreover, he found submission unquestionably desirable when it came to those whom he had to deal with in general and a must when it came to sex. He would not touch a man who was not willing to hand over all control to him.

But Cloud had been so determined to become a warrior. It was his mother's dying wishes and the only dream and hope that kept him going in his lonely and miserable quest to find the legendary Sephiroth. While serving the master swordsman like a lowly slave, Cloud had also endured the harsh training regime Sephiroth designed, which would have defeated and scared away many a fully-grown man. Many of the exercises were devised, at least in the first year or so, half out of curiosity over how tenacious the boy could be and half out of finding an excuse to send the unwanted student away. Sephiroth had not associated Cloud's unquestioning obedience and willingness to please his teacher with anything else but his professed desire in the beginning of the apprenticeship. So, what had changed?

What happened was that Sephiroth became the focus of Cloud's life. The blond's dream of becoming a swordsman and thereby attaining his dead mother's approval was gradually replaced by his desire to earn Sephiroth's good opinion. With Sephiroth, he felt he belonged once again, and losing that sense of belonging was worse than having his life taken away. He would gladly jump off a cliff, should the ex-General demand such a course of action, but being condemned to a life without his master was simply intolerable. Perhaps Sephiroth was right in calling him a boy, since Cloud did not wish to leave the nest and build his own. But then he was certain he already found the nest that was meant for him for life. He had left behind his previous life to meet Sephiroth, and he needed to be something, anything to the silver-haired master swordsman. And he was certain that Sephiroth would forget him eventually, should he comply with his former teacher's wishes and leave the life he built under Sephiroth's guidance.

Sephiroth was curious as to how long the youth could be on his knees this time, but it was the boy's birthday. The ex-General knew it because the boy had given his teacher a present each year on his own birthday. He'd save money Sephiroth gave him for his services and go to the nearest village to buy a gift for his teacher. When asked the meaning of such unusual behaviour, all Cloud said was that he cherished his birthday because of his teacher. Sephiroth never knew or cared which day he himself was born, but he believed that Cloud's birthday meant something to the blond and that it was meant to be a happy day. Then, he remembered that Cloud had yet to offer the yearly present. Sephiroth intended his recognition of Cloud's ability as a swordsman to be the last birthday gift from him to the youth, but it was indeed ill-received because it implied that the boy must now go his own way.

"Come and sit with me," Sephiroth finally spoke, pouring a generous amount of Jasmine Pearl tea from a silver teapot into two silver cups. The teapot and cups were one of Cloud's presents, their shape simple but elegant with a flying eagle design. For a youth who had never really experienced material wealth, Cloud had a fine taste when it came to life's little comforts.

The delicate flower scent soon filled the room, calming and soothing Cloud's nerves. This was probably his last chance to persuade Sephiroth to keep him. The blond rose very slowly, trying not to grimace at the burning, prickling sensation assaulting his legs, and went to the table as soon as he could walk.

Neither of them spoke for a while, just sipping their tea and watching the bright flames in the large fire place. It was Sephiroth who broke the silence first, because Cloud was still playing his apprentice act. The blond would not speak unless being spoken to first.

"Since I told you that you were no longer my apprentice, I will not punish you for disobeying me. However, it puzzles me why you still wish to serve me. I kept you on the understanding that you would leave when you achieved what you came for. So, enlighten me as to why you still want to be near me."

Cloud licked his lips nervously and hoped his courage would not fail him. But it was more of the desperate situation than his bravery that helped him to overcome his shyness over his beautiful master, a title the other probably disapproved of now that he was supposed to be free.

"I belong to you and only you. I cannot doubt it any more than I can question that I am made of flesh and bones. I desire your presence like I desire life, and I need your guidance like I need air. I was going to offer myself to you as a present. I thought… I hoped you would accept my humble gift. But if you do not desire me, it will not change the fact that I wish to remain by your side and serve you."

"It is the most precious gift one can offer to another," Sephiroth commented, smiling a little.

It was a welcome development, since he did indeed desire the blond and knew the feelings were mutual. The blond was still young, and hardly an expert in hiding his feelings. Sephiroth had known Cloud's physical attraction towards him. Only, he had not realised just how far the blond was willing to act on what could have been a mere passing crush. Sephiroth always maintained his distance from the youth because he could not love something that didn't belong to him. Cloud's confession therefore opened up a possibility for a long-term relationship. However, Sephiroth chose to remain cautious about the youth's self-understanding, since such knowledge often came with experiences.

"However, how would you convince me that serving me is what you truly want, when you have not seen much of the world and have little experience with either a man or a woman?"

"I was a child when I came to you, sir." Cloud paused, feeling a little sad that he could not address Sephiroth as master. "You believed me then I was serious about my intention of becoming a swordsman and I achieved that object thanks to your guidance. You have told me yourself that I became one. There is no reason why I should not know the depth of my desire now. My heart is already yours, and I wish my body could be the same. If it doesn't belong to you, it will not belong to anyone."

Sephiroth believed the boy's words, because Cloud did not have a sweet tongue. The boy seldom spoke, let alone in the habit of using flattering language. Besides, the youth's body language was genuine, his tone full of quiet conviction. And now, it seemed that the boy was made for his pleasure, the willingness to submit to and please him matched by an enduring body and a persevering resolve. All that packaged inside a sweet pleasing face and body.

"It is going to be a hard work. I will not be satisfied unless you give all of yourself to me. Do you believe you can do that?"

Cloud finally smiled: he was well on his way to securing himself a permanent home. Once again the door was opening. "I cannot hold anything back from you, even if I tried."

"We will see. You will have a trial period of one month. After that if I am satisfied with you and you still wish to serve me, you will be my full-time slave. Until then, treat it as another leaning experience."

Cloud's heart hammered, desire and relief flushing his face. The door had opened.

"Yes, master."

"Clean yourself and draw a bath for me. Then, wait for me in my bed chamber."

When Sephiroth entered the bedroom, Cloud was kneeling at the foot of the low bed, wearing nothing but a loincloth. The sight pleased the ex-General: it was the body that he helped to shape up, a petite but nonetheless a warrior's body, a body that could endure.

"Look at me."

There was no fear in the blue eyes, only quiet excitement and aching trust.

"Let me see all of you."

Cloud unwrapped his loincloth and rose to his feet. Sephiroth approved the distinctive lack of uncertainty in the boy's expression. The blond was not thinking about how his body would appear to his master. He merely wanted to please and therefore eagerly obeyed Sephiroth's commands, trusting Sephiroth's judgement and knowledge over the matters he understood little.

Smiling, Sephiroth pulled the sash of his robe, revealing the perfectly defined physique that Cloud could not help but stare at and admire. But it was a teasing glimpse, because the very next moment Sephiroth ordered the blond to turn around and proceeded to blindfold him with the sash.

"When you give yourself to me, it means your body becomes an instrument for my play and your mind craves for what pleases me." Sephiroth purred, letting his breath warm and tingle the boy's sensitive skin and running his palm over the youth's firm round buttocks. The boy shivered at the intimate contact, letting out a breathy moan.

"This," Sephiroth continued, stilling his hand over the pleasing ass for an emphasis before tugging the boy's cock and balls, "as well as this belongs to me. Your mind will master them so that they will be obedient servants to my desires and wishes. Do you believe you have what it takes to earn my love?"

Cloud inhaled deeply to compose himself enough to think and speak, relishing their closeness and the scent of Sephiroth's arousal.

"I cannot doubt the potential you saw in me, master. Teach me, and I will in turn teach my body so that it may learn and please you."

"That I believe you will," Sephiroth purred again, letting his warm breath caressing the blond's slightly parted lips as a gesture of approval before commanding the youth to the kneeling position once again and removing his robe.

"Now, let me see how you work for and respond to my pleasure. Hands behind your back."

As Sephiroth buried his hand in the blond hair, Cloud panted with hunger for his master's cock. He did not doubt Sephiroth's ability to teach and guide him, and there was no fear inside him as he licked and lapped at the tip of the head before swallowing the length. Cloud's tongue danced slowly on the shaft that was growing inside his mouth, as he took his master deeper and deeper inside him till his chin met the firm sac, his heart soaring in delight when Sephiroth's member finally twitched.

Sephiroth pulled out from the boy's eager mouth, and smiled at Cloud's evident arousal. His pupil was doing just fine and was now ready to be taken. Taking out another sash from the youth's pile of clothing at the foot of the bed, Sephiroth knelt down beside the blond to bind together the wrists that obediently stayed behind the back. Soon Cloud found himself on the bed, his head resting on the flat surface, his knees bent and his ass up in the air. His body was ready to be used for his master's pleasure. He could feel the heat rise in the air as Sephiroth's cock hovered at his entrance. Cloud waited patiently for the pain that he would remember and cherish, the pain that he would come to love and crave for.

Sephiroth's fingers dug into the blond's slender hips, preparing the boy for the onslaught to come. "When I enter you, your body must have one objective and one objective only. It works for my pleasure, and your mind will direct it to that very purpose."

Cloud could only let out a muffled consent, as his body struggled to accept the invading cock. He understood clearly, however, that he could not and would not seek his own pleasure, that his body would not be allowed to relax till the other man finished using him. Then, Sephiroth was pumping with a slow, steady rhythm, making Cloud shudder and moan with the kind of pain that was immensely rewarding. It was exhilarating to know that the cause of the pain was his master's desire: the pain was connecting them and bringing them closer. But even the sense of completeness, the comfort of being filled by the one he loved, was only secondary to his desire to serve. Cloud didn't really matter at this particular moment, since he was merely a vessel for his master's pleasure. So, he concentrated on working his inner muscles, receiving a satisfied groan and a direct hit on his pleasure gland as a reward.

As their bodies began to communicate in perfect harmony, Sephiroth increased the speed of his thrusts, relishing the tight heat surrounding his cock and the boy's compliance with his wishes. He knew from their spar, the boy should be able to take his full force for five minutes. He was still restraining his power, because it felt right to be inside the blond and he wanted it to last till the youth was sufficiently bruised and weakened. Only when the boy's sweat covered and sleeked the small body, Sephiroth began to work towards his completion, his grip on the blond's hips tightening with a bruising force. And Cloud met each of the hard thrusts with eager thrusts of his own, striving to give the pleasure to the one who owned his heart and body.

Pressure was building inside his cock at an intolerable rate, but it did not explode even as his master's cock was violently pulsing inside his anus. Only when hot stream of come began to fill him, Cloud erupted and collapsed on the bed, feeling Sephiroth's one hand twisted into his spiky hair. He knew he did well to please his master when hot lips descended upon the back of his neck and he was allowed to ride out his orgasm beneath Sephiroth's firm body.

When Cloud's breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm, Sephiroth removed the bindings and turned the youth to face him. The boy looked up at him, his expression full of unspoken love and gratitude. Sephiroth gave a smile that Cloud well deserved, gathering the boy in his strong arms and allowing the other to affectionately nuzzle his chest. He knew what he held in his arms was special. He was going to enjoying owning and educating Cloud, very much.


End file.
